Tobi's Game
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: Tobi makes Deidara upset, and he wants to make his sempai happy. TobiDei warning slash


Warning: contains shonen-ai/fluff, if it offends you do not read

Warning: contains slash, if it offends you do not read.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Deidara worked deftly on the big pile of clay before him and shaped it accordingly. His billowy Akatsuki cloak had been discarded and his hands plunged into the tough, grayish texture of the clay and kneaded it like dough. His brow was set in deep concentration as he worked. He was so preoccupied and rapt in what he was doing, that he did not notice a certain masked person creep up behind him.

"Sempai!"

It was too late when he heard the energetic squeal. A body dived at him, knocking Deidara into his work of art and causing it to splatter everywhere. The pair of them landed unceremoniously on the ground, covered in the squishy clay remnants. Deidara growled in exasperation and cursed wildly as he shoved his assailant off of him.

"_Damn it Tobi, I'm going to kill you un_!"

Tobi moved swiftly out of the way however, when Deidara dived for him in a rage and groped around like a desperate blind man. The blonde Akatsuki member was practically frothing at the moment and his eyes gleamed in his ire. Tobi's swirly orange mask mocked him, but his partner seemed perfectly cheery and enjoyed the game of cat and mouse.

It was then that he saw the reason for Deidara's fury and he chuckled, somewhat nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry Sempai."

Deidara tackled him with a growl, sending them hurling once more to the ground and causing more clay to follow everywhere. Deidara began to strangle poor Tobi and the masked ninja flung his arms about wildly and apologized profusely.

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi is sorry-ow-

Deidara banged Tobi's head against the ground until he was satisfied and sat over top the cowering ninja, breathing heavily as he collected himself. He glowered down at Tobi and shook his head in surly disdain before getting off of him.

Tobi sat up and rubbed his aching head and stared down guiltily at the now deformed and sorry-looking clump of clay. He poked it and tried to shape it back into what it was, but it only slumped down, becoming messier. His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced up at Deidara contritely.

"Tobi really is sorry Sempai."

Deidara huffed and had his back turned. He shifted and then glanced at Tobi's innocent look and groaned. "Just leave Tobi, before you make things worse un."

Tobi made no motion, seeming confused. "You always say art comes with a bang Sempai. Was this 'bang' enough?" He indicated the clay disaster around them.

Deidara sent a sharp, annoyed glance to Tobi, and the shinobi drew back, abashed and wrung his hands together.

"I know what will cheer Deidara-sempai up," Tobi said suddenly, abruptly brightening, after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Deidara looked at Tobi, not ever liking the 'ideas' his partner came up with to cheer him up. "No un, you've done enough. You're like a little leech, sucking the blood out of me. Don't you have anything else to do un?"

Tobi shrugged and drew closer to Deidara. "Not really. Let's play a game Sempai."

Deidara's eyebrows rose at the gleam in the masked man's eyes. "A 'game' un?"

Tobi nodded vigorously and hopped excitedly. "It's called 'how long does it take before Deidara-sempai is happy'."

Deidara scoffed. "That sounds stupid un. Any game I play with you is bound to be painful or juvenile. You're wasting my time un."

He turned, about to leave, before he was halted as Tobi gripped his wrist tightly. "Don't go Sempai. Not yet."

Deidara turned, aggravated and surprised. Tobi's grip was unusually strong, yet his voice soft and insistent. He glared at the orange mask staring at him starkly and seeming so comic, but knew that Tobi was stronger than he led on and was almost using enough force to break his just-repaired arms. It disconcerted him, so he attempted to be patient.

"Let go of me un."

Tobi shook his head adamantly and drew too close for comfort to Deidara's face. "I just want to make you happy Sempai. Tobi cannot stand having you mad at him. Give him a chance Sempai."

A gloved hand drew to the side of Deidara's face and he drew in a sharp breath and pulled back, startled. "What are you doing un? This is weird."

Tobi did not answer him, and soon Deidara felt his back pressed against a wall. Tobi held him firmly and pressed his own weight against the blonde shinobi and laughed. "Isn't this fun Sempai?"

He caressed the side of Deidara's face and Deidara stiffened. "Tobi you are acting strange un. Let me go before I get angrier un."

Tobi inclined his head to the side and his eye glowed up at him. His voice sounded unlike him, quieter and deeper. "Does this really make you angry Deidara-sempai?" He drew a hand lower and reached down to Deidara's pants, and the blonde started in surprise and tried to break free of Tobi's hold, but to no avail.

"Tobi what are you doing? Let me go un, _ah_-

Tobi's hand reached lower and grasped Deidara, causing him to throw his head back and groan. The masked ninja began to stroke him and Deidara began to breathe heavily. His face flushed and he fell against Tobi, shivering from disgusted pleasure, and with his mind whirling.

"Stop un…Tobi, please…ah…."

Tobi quickened his ministrations. "I can't stop Sempai. Tobi just wants you to be happy."

Deidara felt heat suffocating him and his legs growing weak. "Tobi…why un…"

Tobi drew his mask up and whispered against the side of Deidara's face. "Stop worrying Sempai. Tobi is here for you." His hand gently touched the side of the blonde's face and made him look up at him.

Deidara was panting and trembling. His eyes widened however, when he felt Tobi press his lips to his. The blonde fell forward into Tobi's arms from shock, and his partner made a sound against his mouth and gradually drew Deidara's pants down his slender hips. He kissed gently at first, then with a ferocity that was unlike him.

Tobi showed Deidara another side of him, which surprised and confused his sempai. Deidara's body was gradually being pushed over the edge and Tobi's swift hand was becoming torture. He was about to cum, and made a sound that was stifled by Tobi's kiss. They paused for breath and Deidara stuttered.

"T-Tobi u-un…"

Tobi drew his tongue into Deidara's mouth, kissing him passionately, and catching the blonde's loud cry as he exploded over the shinobi's hand and collapsed against him wearily.

Eventually Tobi removed his mouth from Deidara's and let him collect himself. The ninja grinned crookedly at his Sempai's flushed face and ruffled Deidara's soft hair. "Are you happy now Sempai?"

Deidara's eyes flickered, wary and bothered by Tobi's actions. He nodded slowly then, though Tobi could see he was afraid. He brushed back a lock of fine gold hair from Deidara's face and kissed his brow tenderly.

"Maybe one day Sempai. Tobi tried…"

He left then, as quickly as he had come, leaving Deidara alone.


End file.
